


It'll Be Fine

by RedEris



Series: Tin Can Dad [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: A quiet moment in the Razor Crest.
Series: Tin Can Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575799
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	It'll Be Fine

The child slept better in the cockpit, so in the cockpit he slept. Besides, Dyn still had nightmares about the time the child had opened his weapons locker. He just felt more secure when he could keep eyes on the little womp rat.

The baby squeaked in his sleep, his free ear twitching upward. Dyn wondered if he was having a good dream, and if so, what a good dream would be. Tasty frogs? Being back with the children on Sorgan? Dyn knew so little about what made him happy. Besides pushing buttons.

Dyn checked his instrument panel and readout, then stood up and stretched. A good time to grab some food, before he had company on the ship and privacy got tricky. Assuming he got Cara or Kuiil to agree. 

It was a bad plan, after all. It was just the only one he had left.

He paused over the child’s makeshift cradle. Carefully, he reached out and stroked a gloved finger along a fat cheek. The child twitched in his sleep and made a tiny noise.

“It’ll be fine,” he told the sleeping child, voice hushed. “I’ll take care of it. You’ll be safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> IT'LL BE FINE.


End file.
